A known blowing mechanism for a column type electric fan essentially comprises an impeller, a driving motor, a tube-like air ducting assembly, a swing mechanism, etc. The air ducting assembly has an air inlet on one side and an outlet on the other side, and encloses the impeller from outside for collecting tangential air flow generated by the impeller and directing the air flow to the outside. A flow guiding plate and a flow deflecting plate are provided on the opposite sides of outlet. When the impeller rotates, air is sucked into the inlet of the air ducting assembly and is pressurized and discharged to the outside through the outlet. When it is desired for the electric fan to swingingly blow air, the swing mechanism is actuated, and the micromotor of which pushes the main body of the air ducting assembly to move via a crank rod, such that the air ducting assembly swings from side to side. There are two kinds of air ducting assemblies, one kind of air ducting assembly using the housing of the fan as the air ducting assembly, while the other kind of air ducting assembly being provided independently. Both the above-mentioned two kinds of air ducting assemblies are mounted together with the driving motor and the impeller onto the body of the electric fan. The main body of the air ducting assembly as well as the impeller and the driving motor are moved by the swing mechanism via the crank rod so as to swing from side to side. As a result, the swing mechanism operates under high load, and thus the micromotor, the crank, the rod and so on are likely to be worn out. At the same time, some problems such as vibrating and operation noise are easily to be generated. Moreover, as the driving motor swings along with the air ducting assembly, the power cable contacts with and is scrubbed by neighbor components, resulting in the insulating layer of the power cable worn quickly and even causing electric short circuit, which creates a potential safety trouble. People have tried to solve this technical problem for this type of fan products in recent 20 years. Generally, lengthening the wire and thickening the insulating layer have been employed. These techniques result in waste of materials. Meanwhile, the power cable with thicker insulating layer generates a greater resistance against the swing mechanism, which likely leads to abnormal operations such as uneven swing, etc.